It Takes Two
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A future fic...summary inside. DASEY! R&R! Rated T for one part


_**A/n: this is my first Life With Derek fic, I read basically all the dasey fics that were on the site and I decided to finally write one of my own. **_

**_Brief Summary: this is a one shot (for now---might change) and it's a future fic. Casey and Derek have been going out for years, they're family and friends learned to accept them together and the story starts with Derek taking Casey out to a dinner where he dedicates a song to her and during/after that song he asks her a very important question. _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, cuz if I did…well –smirks-**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Casey's eyes widened in shock when she saw the inside of the restaurant she and Derek had just entered. She grabbed Derek's arm looking around the restaurant in awe. "Derek…its…its beautiful!" She turned to look at him and he held a smirk. "how could you afford this?" she asked him and he just shrugged. "edwin." Casey laughed. Edwin always had monkey, although no one ever knew where he got it from.

Derek took Casey's hand, "c'mon." he led her over to the podium with a waiter behind it. "name please?" the man asked immediately. "Venturi." Derek announced and the man flipped through his notepad with scribbled names on it. "ah, yes reservations for two." He nodded, looking up at the smiling couple. "right this way please." He grabbed two menus and led Casey and Derek to a table. On the way, Derek saw a man at a piano flipping through a book with a microphone lying down on top of it. He smirked as an idea formed in his head. The waiter led them to a two seat table by a window. Casey, once again, gawked at the sight. The seats were cushioned with red leather and the wood was dark. The table was covered with a maroon colored table cloth with a mini candelabra in the middle.

Derek watched her in amusement, "you going to sit down or what Case?" Casey snapped out of her stupor, looked up at Derek and sat down, her cheeks flushing slightly. Derek chuckled lightly and the waiter placed the menus in front of them. Casey thanked the man politely and then Derek followed suit. A few years ago Derek wouldn't have said anything to the waiter but Casey changed him. He never imagined falling in love with Casey and what impact it would have on him. Once he started dating her he went from his not giving a care in the world about anyone or anything attitude to big ol' mushy teddy bear Derek. And it made Casey happy, and really that's all that he wanted. His reputation at school, sure at one time it was important to him, hell it was everything to him. He tried anything and everything to keep his rep up, even at one time pretending that Casey wasn't even his step sister. But then he fell for her…and hard. When she finally said 'I love you' back to him, all his old ways were washed away into the gutter and he didn't even give a care in the world. After they told their family, they decided to tell the school. At first they had no idea how they were going to go about it, telling the whole entire school and all. First they dropped hints by Derek hanging around Casey any free time they had together, leaning against the locker next to hers when she had to change her books, walking with her from class to class. But the thing that let it all out happened at lunch. Casey brought her lunch from home while Derek stated he was "too cool for homemade lunches" which got an eye roll from Casey, and he was now on the lunch line. Casey was sitting at her table, Emily was absent that day which she was grateful for, she was definatly not ready to tell Emily she's going out with the guy that she has been crushing on for years. Then all of a sudden some guy that she barely even knew came up and say next to her, smirking at her. "Hey you're Casey Macdonald right?" the guy asked in a flirtatious voice. Casey cast a questioning look at him, "um…yea."

"cool, I've seen you around and I must say im blown away by you're beauty baby." Casey raised an eye-brow at him and crossed her arms on the table. "look what do you want?" The guy moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "well isn't obvious?" Casey gave him a disgusted look and tried to back away but the guy grabbed her arm making her stay him place. He leaned over and was about to kiss her when a voice entered the picture. "Hey!" he stopped, turned around and saw Derek standing there with a pissed off expression on his face. "What are you doing to her?"

"What's it look like?" the guy replied. "The girl's hot I can't resist that." Derek put down his tray on the table and crossed his arms. "Get off her."

"You're Derek Venturi aren't ya? Captain of the Junior Hockey Team?"

"Yes, now stop changing the subject."

"Oh come on man, let me have a little fun with her." he pulled Casey into him and Casey gave Derek a pleading look. "As a fellow jock you know what its like…to get all the pretty girls."

Derek cocked an eyebrow and then shook his head, "I don't know who you are but get off of Casey!" he practically screamed starting to get attention from the cafeteria.

The guy stood up and he was a few inches taller than Derek so he glared down at him, "I am the captain of the senior hockey team and I don't think you have the right to talk to me like that." He smirked. "And just so you know I'll do whatever the hell I want with Casey." The guy turned around so fast and grabbed Casey around the waist pulling her up and he was just about to kiss her when Derek shoved him off of her and over the table. "Don't you _touch_ my girl!" Derek hissed at him and the cafeteria had a simultaneous gasp. Casey Macdonald? Derek Venturi's girl?

The guy stood up holding his arm lightly glaring furiously at Derek, "You're girl? What gives you right to own her Venturi?"

"Oh let me think," he said sarcastically. "The fact that I like her, she likes me. Oh and one more other thing, I'm her boyfriend!" He growled at the teenager across from him, "stay away from Casey or next time you will have more than a hurt arm!" Derek grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder and approached Casey. She looked up at him; she was just as shocked as the rest of the student body was. She never expected him to be so free about his feelings like that. "You alright?" he asked and she nodded solemnly. He nodded and picked up his tray and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Let's get of here." She nodded, packing up her lunch back in her bag and leaning against Derek slightly as they walked out of the cafeteria while all the students and teachers were left to stare after them. By the end of the day it was all over the school and neither of them cared.

After they had ordered drinks they were left in silence. Derek looked over to where the man he saw before was and saw he was still looking through his book. "Case?" he questioned and she turned her gaze from the window to look at him. "I'll be right back, kay?" Casey nodded watching him get up and walk away then she turned her gaze back to the window.

Derek approached the piano, "um excuse me?" The man looked up and smiled slightly, "yes how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you take requests."

"Why yes I do, is there something you would like me to sing or play?"

"Yea, in a little while I was wondering if you could come over to my table and sing for my girlfriend."

The man smiled warmly, he had seen this before, and men have come up to him before asking to sing for their girlfriends. "Special night?"

Derek smirked, and glanced over at Casey for a moment. "Yes it is."

"Very well, I will do a few songs then come over to your table. What is it you would like me to perform?"

Derek took a look over at the book laying out at the piano. His eyes stopped and he nodded, he found the perfect one.

He returned to the table and Casey looked up at him smiling at him slightly. "So we're going to visit our family tomorrow right?"

He nodded; he planned this night, somehow knowing what she was going to say and so he planned to come down to visit the family and the night before he was going to ask her. "Good I cannot wait to see everybody, Liz said she had a boy friend and I can't wait to meet him."

"So you can steal her crush again and leave me for him?" He joked but she slapped his arm. "No Derek!"

"I'm kiddin' relax Case." He smirked and took her hand gently. "I know you wouldn't leave me, especially for some younger kid."

"I wouldn't leave you for anyone Derek." She said sincerely flashing him a smile.

"yea cuz then I would have to beat him up." She laughed a little louder than she expected to and it caused a few heads to turn in their direction. Casey covered her mouth and Derek snickered. "Way to bring attention to yourself Case."

"Shut up!" she declared, still in a fit of giggles. He leaned over the table slightly, "make me."

"Alright I will." She came back with and moved her chair over next to him and took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his. He responded quickly by placing his hand on the back of her head to bring her closer. After she broke it off she opened her eyes and saw a smirk on his face. "hm…maybe I should talk more often if this is your tactic of shutting me up." She rolled her eyes. "Same old Derek." She said as she scooted back to where she originally was.

"Same old Derek eh? I'll have you know Miss. Casey that if I was 'same old Derek' than you wouldn't have had a boyfriend for more than a month."

"Ok…so you're not same old Derek but you've definatly got some of your cocky attitude in there."

He smirked and leaned back in his chair, "but that's why you love me."

"indeed it is." She smiled.

About a half an hour later their food arrived and they enjoyed their meal in mostly silence. Occasionally they would talk and laugh but Derek was nervous, although he would never admit it, he was. He kept sneaking glances over at the man at the piano wondering when he was going to come over. Every time a song ended he would raise his eyebrows and expect him to come over to him but every time he started another song and Derek sank in his seat slightly.

"This food is delicious!" she exclaimed about halfway through her meal.

"Don't tell me I'm not the one who cooked it."

"I know that, I'm just saying…you're going to pay back Edwin aren't ya?"

Derek smirked and didn't say anything, "Derek!"

"What! That's what little brothers are for; you can steal their money when you're out."

"No they're there for barrowing money in which you pay it back...you're going to pay Edwin back Derek. It's the right thing to do."

Derek sighed but not really in a frustrated way. "There you go again with the 'right thing' thing again."

Casey smirked and copied his line from before, "but that's why you love me."

"Unfortunately that would be true."

Her jaw dropped and she shoved his arm, and he chuckled. "Again kidding. You should know me by now Case; I only say mean things to you in a joking manner."

"Yea I know but that was a little uncalled for Derek." She crossed her arms.

"I do things that are uncalled for all the time and you love me for it anyway."

"Yes because no matter what you do I can never stop loving you."

"Ok now we sound like a cheesy romance movie." Derek stated seriously and Casey started laughing again.

Derek was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice the piano man approaching their table. "Excuse me?" Casey looked up, still laughing, "Yes?" Derek saw the man and his smile died down slightly. He was slightly relieved that he was here but now he was extremely nervous. But he smirked to cover it up, like he did with most of his emotions.

"Your boyfriend here," he motioned Derek, "has dedicated a song to you."

Casey looked over at Derek awe struck; he just nodded with his trade mark smirk plastered on his face. Casey looked up at the man and he looked at Derek who gave him a curt nod. The man cleared his throat and started to sing:

_They say it's a mans world_

_Well that can not be denied_

_But what goods a mans world _

_Without a woman by his side _

_And so I will wait until the moment_

_You decide_

_That I'm your man_

_And you're my girl_

_That I'm the sea and you're the pearl_

_It takes two baby_

_It takes two_

_A king aint a king _

_Without the power behind the throne_

_A prince is a pauper babe_

_Without a chick to call his own_

_So please darling choose me_

_I don't wanna rule alone_

_Tell me that I'm the king _

_And you're my queen_

_That no one else can come between_

_It takes two baby, it takes two_

_Lancelot has Guinevere_

_Mrs. Claus had old St. Nick_

_Romeo had Juliet and _

_Liz well she has her dick _

_They say it takes two to tango_

_Well that tango's child play_

_So take me to the dance floor_

_And we'll twist the night away_

_Just like Frankie Avalon_

_Had his favorite mouseketeer_

_I dream of a lover babe to say the things I long to hear_

_So come closer baby oh and whisper in my ear_

_Tell me that you're my girl_

_And I'm your boy_

_That you're my pride _

_And I'm your Joy _

_I'm the sand and you're the tide_

_I'll be your groom if you'll be my bride_

_It takes two baby it takes two _

_It takes two baby…it…takes…two._

By the time song finished Casey had tears in her eyes just threatening to fall out. "Casey." She heard Derek's voice and turned to face him. "Casey, I love you." He looked down to where he slid the velvet box while the song was going on. Casey followed his eyes and gasped slightly when she saw what it was. Derek reached over and lifted the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Marry me?"

Casey sat shocked for a long time, so long that Derek had started to be come worried. "I would do it." The man who sang said to her, "that was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen in my life." He said looking from Derek to Casey but both of them didn't seem to notice. Finally Casey came out of her stupid she was in and nodded slowly, smiling from ear to ear, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Derek's eyes brightened when he heard her whisper, "yes". Derek slipped the ring onto her finger and as he leaned over and captured her lips with his the whole restaurant burst into applause and cheer.

Casey released from the kiss her cheeks brining but her smile lit up the whole room. "Oh my Go…Derek." She covered her mouth laughing slightly. "I can't believe this, I wasn't expecting this at all, I mean we never even talked about marriage." Derek smirked. I felt we didn't need to. We've been together for years and I have never gotten sick of you, I know that sounds wrong but anyway, and I realized I wanted to spend forever with you. I spent along time contemplating on whether I should or not because if you said no then things would be awkward for us and/or we would break up and I sure as hell didn't want that. But the other day when you woke up and looked over at me and told me you could stay like that forever, I knew it was time."

Casey entwined her fingers with his. "You sure have a way of hiding your emotions Derek." His smirk grew, "it's what I do."

"This whole night you were planning to propose to me?"

Derek nodded, "I've been considering it for about a month but last week when I knew we were coming up to see the family I said the night before…I'm doing it."

Casey shook her head staring down at the table, "you know," she looked up at Derek curiously. "Its hard to believe…when we first met we hated each other. If I had even the thought of marrying you someday I would have assigned myself to an insane asylum."

"Thanks Casey."

"Come on Derek! You felt the same, we fought all the time, we never got a long and then one day we snapped. You snapped actually."

"Me? I don't think so."

"Yes Derek, You. What happened was we were having one of our fights…I think it was about Sam and I just screamed, 'why do you care?' or something and then you said…"

"'Because I love you!' Yea that kinda slipped out I really wasn't ready to tell you then plus it wasn't a very good time. And then you didn't believe me and you kicked me out and then when I started being nice to you, you finally realized I wasn't kidding and we started our relationship." Derek recalled as if it was yesterday.

"That lasted for a very long time."

"Lasted? Casey, we're still going strong."

"I know Der, I'm just saying we barely had any fights while we were going out and we didn't even break up once…came close but we never did."

"And Thank God because Casey I don't think I could live without you."

Casey's eyes widened and tears filled them, "Derek," her voice cracked. "I don't think you've ever said that to me."

"It's the truth Case; you are the love of my life."

"Stop," she said in a pleading voice which caused a confused look on Derek's face, "you're going to make me cry and I don't want to do that in a public place."

He smirked, "I love you Casey soon-to-be Venturi with all my heart."

"Derek!" she said putting her face in her hands. He just laughed but not in the mean way and Casey knew that and she started to laugh along too.

_**A/N: Ok that was my first LWD fic. Let me know what you think!**_

_**I made a Dasey video to the song "It Takes Two" I will be putting it up on my profile so if you want to watch it go right ahead. **_

_**I might be continuing it I'm not sure I have some stuff for later on in my head Im just not sure if I wanna write it or not. **_


End file.
